bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Masshiro Taiyou
Masshiro Taiyou (真っ白大洋, Pure White Ocean), referred as Kalki (कल्कि, Eternity, The Destroyer of Foulness) by Sōshin, is a former Quincy, Shinigami and enemy of the Soul Society. Following her sudden disappearance, the Soul Society now sees her as death. One hundred years later, she returns as an Avatāra and the leader of Sūryōdaya. However, despite all the training, she is still blind. Appearance One hundred years after her first appearance, most of Masshiro's facial features have remained the same. However, there are still some noticeable differences. Her hair is even longer now, although most of it cannot be seen, as it hides under her Sūryōdaya once passed her neck. Due her blindness, her eyes are now dull and glassy, adding even more to her cold expression. She has abandoned her necklace, symbolizing her ultimate resign of attachments. As mentioned before, she wears the Sūryōdaya cloak, which consists of a white cloak with blue borders and a giant, blue rising sun on it's back. Underneath it, she wears a black shirt and short pants, with a fishnet-like attire underneath it, reaching from her neck to her waist. As a member of Sūryōdaya, she wears a necklace with, in her case, the kanji "真" (Shin, Truth) on it. Personality Although Masshiro's attitude is still cold, she claims that she has replaced the feelings of hate for the soul society by passion. Despite being as cold and seemingly emotionless as hundred years ago, she has displayed some kind of friendship or loyalty to the other members of Sūryōdaya. Although many compare her to Kūkyo in terms of personality, she hasn't shown any kind of cruelty like he has, nor did she ever show any loyalty to Kijinō like he did, eventually leading to her killing him. She's still a pacifist. After becoming a Jaga, Masshiro's attitude has changed slightly. She's now more confident in people, especially in the Daśāvatāra. In the Daśāvatāra, she tends to favor two people the most. Sōshin, whom she views as more wiser and greater then herself and often asks for advice, and Kuro, with who her attitude has been hinted on the verge of romance. She also suffers from frequent and painful headaches, due her inner demon. It is unknown why she suffers from this, as she is the only one of the Daśāvatāra to have this. Background Early Years Masshiro was born in a normal, human family. She started to develop Spiritual Powers a young age, and was eventually revealed to be a quincy when she was 16. Synopsis Powers & Abilities *'Immense Divine Power:' As an Avatāra, Masshiro does not posses Spiritual Power, but instead possesses Divine Power, which simulates the effects of Spiritual Power and can only be controlled in it's purest form. Masshiro herself is proclaimed to be the strongest Avatāra by Kijinō, saying that only he exceeds her in power. Her power is so great that it can affect others from seemingly miles away, giving them problems to concentrate on a single thing and to release their spiritual energy. In addition, it allows her to confuse large groups of enemies on the battlefield, giving them trouble in separating friend from foe and letting them see enemies where there are none. The color of her energy is a deep silver color, although this can vary depending on the amount of energy released. :*'Mind Reading:' While focusing on a single enemy, Masshiro can read her opponent's mind, allowing her to predict their movements and their strategies. While this makes her virtually unbeatable in a one-on-one, this ability is very dangerous when fighting multiple opponents, as it can only can effect on at a time and makes Masshiro vulnerable from other attacks. :*'Telepathy:' Masshiro has shown the ability to communicate with the other members of Sūryōdaya through telepathy. It is unknown, however, if they are able to respond an if it can affect others. *'Enhanced Senses:' Due her blindness and training, Masshiro's other senses have evolved far beyond that of normal beings. As proclaimed by herself, she smells better then a bloodhound and can hear the slightest sound from hundreds of meters away. This makes it very difficult, if not impossible to sneak up on her, although Senoto was able to do it (Although he masked his sound with his special abilities). *'Enhanced Strength:' Masshiro seems to posses exceptional strength for her figure, being able to stop the punch of a hollow five times her size with only one hand when she was observing the borders between the different worlds. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' As a result of her hundred years of training, Masshiro is now a master of Zanjutsu. Even though her Zanpakutō is in a constant release state, this is not because her lack of control, but because her Shinryoku cannot be "de-purified" to the point of putting her sword in a sealed state. Masshiro has proven to be, despite her blindness, an extremely proficient swordsman, probably able to fight on par with a Shinigami captain of the Gotei 13, and she can use Avatāra powers to even further empower her moves, making her an extremely dangerous opponent. Masshiro is ambidextrous, but she prefers to use her right hand over her left. :*'Unique Swordsmanship Style:' Masshiro's Zanjutsu style is unique to her, due her blade cutting also with it's flat side. When using her sword, she holds it upside-down , with the end of the blade pointing to the ground, and her blade close to her arm. While most opponents find this position seem uneasy and not effective in battle, they often find themselves surprised and disarmed in a matter of seconds. Masshiro mostly uses the flat side of her blade in battle, both for attacking herself and blocking incoming attacks. She also tends to attack from areal positions or even in the air, using her agility to get under the opponent and kick them in the air, where she's totally in her element, and her opponent (mostly) not. Zanpakutō Siddhārtha Gautama (सिद्धार्थगौतम, Buddha; The awakened one) is the name of Masshiro's Zanpakutō. It's sealed form has yet to be revealed, as Siddhārtha Gautama is in a constant Shikai form due Masshiro's Shinryoku. It is later revealed by Kijinō that this sword was responsible for creating the barriers between the different worlds, and that it was previously called Asaphala (असफल, Unsuccessful), as nobody was able to wield it until Masshiro. A strange feature of the blade is that it can not only cut with the sharp side, but also with the flat. This is probably caused by the "Nothingness", as called by Masshiro, that surrounds the blade, and can prove a deadly surprise for many opponents. This led to Masshiro developing a strange, yet unique style of Zanjutsu. *'Shikai:' The constant Shikai form of Siddhārtha Gautama resembles a a double-edged longsword. It has a yellow cross guard, red hilt and yellow round pommel with a red thread tied to it. The sword is about 1 meters long. Masshiro mostly keeps her sword at her waist, without using a sheat, although she has sometimes been seen drawing it out of the sleeve of her long cloak. :Shikai Special Ability: After being "freed" of Kijinō and becoming a Jaga, Masshiro claims that she has now unlocked the full potential of her blade. She even claims hat she has surpassed her ancestor Tokijin in power. She can now fully control the "Nothingness" (無, Mu), enabling her to do incredible and very versatile things. She labels the techniques of Siddhārtha Gautama as her "creations", each one representing one of the blade's abilities. :*'Some no Sōzō - Dōmu' (最初の創造 - 堂無, First Creation - Magnificent Nothingness); The most basic of Masshiro's techniques, she and her blade will be covered in a black aura, appearing as flames. This allows her blade to cut through pretty much everything by dissolving it with the nothingness surrounding the blade, and fire off small waves of nothingness with each slash. This also allows her to seemingly dissolve into nothingness herself and appear on any other location at will. This was later explained by Masshiro to be an illusion, where she removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within her personal space. This allows Masshiro to control her own state of existence. When she activates the ability, it is capable of turning injuries and even death inflicted upon Masshiro into mere illusions. Whenever she receives a fatal injury, her body fades away into "nothingness". Masshiro's body then returns back to reality, unscathed and physically real. ::*'Seimei no Sōzō' (生命の創造, Creation of Life) is a technique that becomes usable during "Some no Sōzō - Dōmu". This allows Masshiro to create different creatures composed of "nothingness" with a slash of her blade. These creatures vary in size, and will dissolve after one strike. Masshiro can also let these creatures dissolve on her own behalf, turning them into a violent acid which can easily burn through stone. It is unknown if there is a limit to the creatures she can create, but it is known that how bigger they are, the harder it gets for Masshiro to control them. :*'Tsugi no Sōzō - Mannen' (第二次の創造 - 万年, Second Creation - Endless Time); A more complex creation of Masshiro, this will trap her and her opponent in a giant "box" with walls made from nothingness, which will then slowly began to rise in the air. When it has reached a certain point, it will release a 360° shock wave to the outside, which will cause time to halt for anyone who isn't in "the box". Masshiro has explained that the flow of time is only restored when the box is destroyed, and that the box can only be destroyed if one of the persons inside dies. This has later proven not to be true, as Masshiro can dissolve the box whenever she wants to, but only tends to do it when her opponent is dead (or she is). While fighting in the box, her opponent will have continues memory flashes, which will slowly fade away when they reside longer in the box. Eventually, the opponent's memory will be erased, including their abilities and strengths, making them as harmless as if they had just been born. Masshiro is also affected by this, but on a much slower rate. :*'San no Sōzō - Seigen Sonzai' (参の創造 - 制限存在, Third Creation - Restricted Existence); Masshiro will throw hr sword in the air, and call out the name of the technique. The sword will the dissolve in an uncountable number of silver shinryoku particles. These particles will close in at a rapid rate on the opponent, only visible when they reflect sunlight. Once even one particle has reached the opponent, it will manifest itself as black shackles that will bind the opponents' hands and feet. However, not only the body is bond by these chains, but also the mind and soul are "restricted". This leaves the opponent unable to move, think or mold reiatsu in any way, such as Kido or ascending their Zanpakutō. The technique has one weakness however, if the external chains are broken, the inner chains are also broken. But because the user has to rely on their pure muscle strength and the chains are quite strong, this remains a hard task. ::*'Sen'i Aratame' (戦意改, To Break one's Inner Spirit) is a variation on the Seigen Sonzai technique. After the opponents is trapped, Masshiro can strengthen the grip of the shackles on his soul, eventually cutting of his connection with his Zanpakutō and even, in a later stadium, shattering him. Even before the Zanpakutō is shattered, this technique can leave permanent damage in such a way the user may not be able to ever use it again. :*'Kukkyō no Sōzō - Saikōsai Raito' (究竟の創造 - 最高裁ライト, Final Creation - Supreme Light) is the last technique of Masshiro's Shikai. While it has yet to appear "on-screen", several people have commented on it's devastating power. *'Bankai:' Not Yet revealed *'Tenkai:' It has been hinted that Masshiro has achieved Tenkai, the ability only advanced Avatāra may achieve and in which they use their shinryoku to transform their Zanpakutō to the highest possible point. Just as her bankai, this transformation has yet to be seen. Avatāra Powers Quotes Trivia Category:Characters